The purpose of this study is: 1) to evaluate the correlation of fat distribution on CT and the echogenicity of fat on ultrasound with insulin resistance and 2) to compare fat distribution on CT and the echogenicity of fat on ultrasound. Six subjects were studied. Excellent correlation, no adverse reactions.